best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"One Nation Under a Groove" by Funkadelic
"One Nation Under a Groove" is a 1978 song by funk band Funkadelic, the title track from their album of the same name, the lyrics refer to dancing as a way to freedom. Compared to Funkadelic's earlier output, that was characterized by sound typical for rock music, this song has sound more typical for dance music. The 12" single of the song is an extension of the album track (this version has yet to be made available on CD). "One Nation Under a Groove" was released as a single and reached #31 on the Billboard Club Play Singles chart. It has endured as a funk classic and is probably Funkadelic's most widely known song. "One Nation Under a Groove" peaked at #28 on the Billboard Hot 100 and reached number one on the Billboard Soul chart for six weeks, the longest of any number one single released in 1978. "One Nation Under a Groove" became Funkadelic's first million selling single, as well as the third million selling single for the P-Funk organization overall. The opening lyrics, "So low you can't get under it. So high you can't get over it," may be taken from The Temptations's song "Psychedelic Shack". The song is included in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's list of 500 Songs That Shaped Rock and Roll. It is also ranked No. 474 on the Rolling Stone magazine's list of "the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time". Lyrics So wide you can't get around it So low you can't get under it (So low you can't get under it) So high you can't get over it (So high you can't get over it) Da-yee do do do do do do This is a chance This is a chance To dance your way Out of your constrictions (Tell suckah!) Here's a chance to dance our way Out of our constrictions Gonna be freakin' Up and down Hang-up alley way With the groove our only guide We shall all be moved Ready or not here we come Gettin' down on The one which we believe in One nation under a groove Gettin' down just for the funk (Can I get it on the good foot) Gettin' down just for the funk of it (Good God) (Bout time I got down one time) One nation and we're on the move Nothin' can stop us now Ah ah aye aiii aiiieeeeee Feet don't fail me now Givin' you more of what you're funkin' for Feet don't fail me now Do you promise to funk? The whole funk, nothin' but the funk Ready or not here we come Gettin' down on the one which we believe in Here's my chance to dance my way Out of my constrictions Do do deeyodo do deeyodo do deeyodo Do do deeyodo do deeyodo do deeyodo (You can dance away) Feet don't fail me now (ha ha) Here's a chance to dance Our way out of our constrictions Gonna be groovin' up and down Hang up alley way With the groove our only guide We shall all be moved Feet don't fail me now (ha ha) Givin' you more of what you're funkin' for Feet don't fail me now Here's my chance to dance my way Out of my constrictions Givin' you more of what you're funkin' for (Feet don't fail me now) (Feet don't fail me now) Do you promise to funk, the whole funk, Nothin' but the funk One nation under a groove Gettin' down just for the funk of it One nation and we're on the move Nothin' can stop us now Nothin' can stop us now One nation under a groove Gettin' down just for the funk of it One nation and we're on the move Nothin' can stop us now Nothin' can stop us now One nation under a groove Gettin' down just for the funk of it One nation and we're on the move Nothin' can stop us now Do you promise to funk? Do you promise to funk? Hah Do you promise to funk, the whole funk? One nation under a groove Gettin' down just for the funk of it (Here's my way to dance my way out) Gettin' down just for the funk of it One nation And we're on the move Nothin' can stop us now Do you promise to funk, the whole funk? You can't stop us now Givin' you more of what you're Funkin' for Why It Rocks # The song is very funky. # The song's theme is about dancing to freedom. # Good vocals from the members of Funkadelic. # Great use of cowbells. Videos One Nation Under A Groove - Funkadelic (1978)|The version on the song on the One Nation Under a Groove album. External Links Category:1970s Category:Funk Category:Article stubs